


Various Storms & Saints

by mrs_pennylane



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: After life feeling, Death, F/M, Soul Bond, Swearing, short fic, soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_pennylane/pseuds/mrs_pennylane
Summary: As she took a drag from her cigarette, she wondered - not for the first time tonight - how long it would take for her to feel Aberama again by her side. Polly also wondered if he would watch over her the way his wife used to do with him. Maybe yes, maybe not.





	Various Storms & Saints

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by this amazing piece called [Where I Cannot Follow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761811)  
written by convenience. 
> 
> I am a sucker for pain and I just had to write it, even it's just a small silly thing.

_And people just untie themselves_

_Uncurling lifelines_

_(Florence and the Machine)_

Polly stopped drinking her glass of wine abruptly, feeling Aberama's soul being taken away from her senses. Ever since the day they met, even if they were miles apart, she could feel his soul, restless as hers, and they would walk together for days on an erratic journey through a little gap between life and the after-life.

She never told him that after that first time together, his wife's soul had stopped watching him and it was replaced by her soul forever on his side. Or one could say that his soul had attached itself to hers. Either way, after that day, they were connected until death drew them apart.

And it seemed like that day had arrived. Death.

A shiver ran down on her back thinking of it and how Aberama's soul was getting away from her grasp. She tried so hard to hold him down, hold him to her but no matter what she did, there was a stronger force pulling him away and in the end, despite how much Polly Gray fought, she lost Aberama Gold's soul. She lost _him _in a moment she couldn't bear to lose anyone anymore.

The glass in Polly's hand slipped and it crashed on the floor but that didn't shake Polly from her thoughts, from the heartbreaking moment she understood that Aberama was dead. She rose from the couch, leaving the broken glass on the floor and the spilled wine behind, and walked towards the balcony. Her breath caught on her throat - no, she wasn't going to cry. Not now, not when she had empowered herself in some sort of way inside of this strange and fucked up family.

But it always felt too much to lose things again when she was so close to being happy.

\---

Aberama Gold knew that he had another round with death - what he didn't expect was that he would end that round without his proper revenge. You see, life was unpredictable and Aberama knew that very well, having lived the gypsy life ever since he learned how to walk, so when he left Polly's house that day, he knew there was a big possibility that he would end up dead. Which was fine by him because you have a limited timeline in terms of life, especially if you work as a hitman.

What made him angry, even now on the after-life, was the lack of opportunity of avenging Bonnie. He didn't stand a chance, attacked from behind without a single time to reach for his own knife or dodge the attack, or even be rescued by someone. He didn't even get to see the face of the motherfucker.

As the life drained from him, he felt a strange soul detachment and worse, a detachment from Polly's soul. He hadn't told her but after the first time they made love, her soul was forever following his. It haunted him for a while before he came to accept that maybe this was the way it worked with Polly Gray, the way she made people fall in love with her. He wasn't like her by any means - a witch, as they said - but he was sensitive enough to feel.

Right now, it felt as if he was slowly going away from her, to a please they couldn't reach each other. Aberama couldn't complain though or feel sad - he had chosen that for himself, despite her efforts to make him change his mind. She had even told him she saw his death and although he knew of her powers, Aberama had been sure that if death was to meet him, then Jimmy McCavern was in that same meeting.

But oh, how life was unpredictable.

\---

Polly felt her body light, maybe too light for her own taste, courtesy of several bottles of wine. She wanted to scream at Tommy and Arthur but what good would come from that confrontation? Aberama was a hitman, after all, she had damn well expected that something would befall him.

No, the problem was this fucking family, built around blood and sadness. Built around Tommy not giving a fuck about the opinion of anyone else besides his own. She had enough of this shit already, had enough of his ambition because that would kill them all in the end. If she stayed here... She would never find peace, love or anything remotely good.

As she took a drag from her cigarette, she wondered - not for the first time tonight - how long it would take for her to feel Aberama again by her side. Polly also wondered if he would watch over her the way his wife used to do with him. Maybe yes, maybe not.

Maybe this was Aberama's release to be finally by his wife's side again and Polly, when she died, would be condemned to live the after-life wandering all by herself.

Damn love, damn death and their need to attach themselves to Polly's life, only to try and destroy her later.


End file.
